Magic
by ZoeNightshade7
Summary: MI6 said it was going to be an easy mission.  It was just a visit to King's Cross to investigate the mysteriously disappearing people... Rated T to be safe.
1. Room 1605

**A/N: It's really short, but hopefully it'll be more interesting later in the story. I hope you like it!**

** By the way, If you see anything that doesn't make sense or isn't right, please let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or Harry Potter.  
**

** Chapter One: Room 1605**

†

Once again, Alex Rider was in room 1605, across from Alan Blunt, the head of MI6 Special Operations and Mrs. Jones, who, as usual, was dressed in a severe gray suit and sucking a peppermint.

Blunt looked up from a printed sheet of paper, probably a report of some kind. "Hello, Alex. Sit down." He gestured at the empty chair.

Alex seated himself. "If you're sending me on another mission-"

"At least listen to what we say." Mrs. Jones cut in.

"-the answer is no."

"Alex, do you know where King's Cross is?" Blunt asked.

"Yes." Alex answered cautiously. He had learned to treat even the most innocent question with suspicion with Blunt and Mrs. Jones.

"Well, people have been mysteriously disappearing from the station every year on September first, at eleven o'clock. Most of them are young, no more than about seventeen or eighteen years old... Most of them reappear around Christmas, and disappear again around New Year's Day. They all reappear in June. We have been monitoring King's cross on September first for two years now. "

"They all seem to disappear somewhere between platforms nine and ten. Many of them have cages with owls-"

"-So you want me to go and try to follow them?" Alex interrupted.

"Yes. We don't think you'll be in much danger. All you have to do is see where they're going, follow them, and report back to us."

_Yes,_ Alex thought, _but whenever you say I won't be in danger I usually get chased, shot at, and almost killed._

"Did you talk to Jack?"

"Yes. And she agrees. You probably won't even be leaving London."

"Fine." Alex was surprised that Jack would agree to him going on another mission, but he had to admit, this mission didn't sound too dangerous.

"You should go see Smithers first." Mrs. Jones said. "He'll have some gadgets for you.

* * *

Smithers was surrounded by many disassembled objects. When he saw Alex, he said,"Alex, my

dear boy! You're going to King's Cross?"

"Yes." Alex muttered.

"Let's start with this one. It's a ticket. Just press 11 o'clock three times, count to five, and it'll burn

a hole through just about anything." Smithers handed Alex the ticket.

"Anything else?"

He took out a large black book.

"This will track where you are, and if you turn to page 5, then 114, then 201, it'll send out a signal

and we'll come get you. And don't worry," Smithers said, seeing Alex's expression, "it doesn't use batteries."

**A/N: I know, I did a horrible job, but please review!**


	2. King's Cross

**A/N: I know, it's really short, sorry. Also, thank you, Ichihime, for the wonderful review ^^. (Yes, I'm the kind of person who gets excited about 1 review XD )**

**Chapter Two: King's Cross**

†

Alex arrived at King's Cross, thinking that this had to be the most ridiculous mission in history, and immediately found platforms nine and ten. He glanced at his watch. It was ten forty-five. He looked up just in time to see two boys, one with jet-black hair, green eyes, and glasses and one with red hair disappear into the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. Two girls, one with bushy brown hair and one with red hair, followed.

Puzzled, he walked closer and leaned against the wall, and he went right through. He looked at the seemingly solid brick wall with surprise. Then he turned around. A scarlet steam engine was next to a platform packed with people. There was a sign that said Hogwarts Express, and below it, in smaller letters, Eleven O'Clock.

Owls hooted to each other and people were boarding the train. The girl with the bushy hair appeared. She was wearing billowing black robes with a crest of a golden lion on a red background. Alex wondered why she was wearing that and what the crest meant.

She wasn't alone. The black-haired boy and the red-haired boy he had seen earlier were with her. Alex was close enough to hear some of what they were saying.

"-now that Voldemort's back," The boy with the black hair said, and the red-haired boy cringed.

"Ron!" The girl exclaimed, exasperated.

They started walking towards the scarlet train. He followed at a distance, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. Everyone seemed to know each other.

Somehow, Alex had managed to sneak into the train without being noticed. He found an empty compartment near the end of the train and sat down.

"-look who it is! Potty and the Weasel", sneered a cold, drawling voice from the next compartment and two other voices laughed- one soft, one raspy.

"Back off, Malfoy", came the faintly threatening voice he recognized as the boy with the black hair's.

Quickly, Alex threw himself into the only hiding space he could find- the luggage rack.

There was a flash of red light and he heard the black haired boy say, "Let's go."

They walked into the compartment in which Alex was hiding and sat down. Alex didn't dare move but waited for the train to reach its destination.

The journey took a few hours. Finally, the train stopped and they left the compartment. Alex immediately got out of his hiding space. He waited until everyone was gone, then ran to the front of the train and gasped. He saw a enormous man with a wild beard yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"


	3. The Great Hall

**A/N: It's ridiculously short, but here's the next chapter! Please tell me what you think!**

** Thanks to Em Phantom and DammitimmaD for their reviews!**

**Chapter Three: The Great Hall**

†

Alex watched as the younger people went with the giant man. For the first time, he noticed a hundred coaches pulled by strange creatures that looked like horses, but there was something reptilian about them. They were fleshless, with pupilless eyes and vast, leathery black wings. They looked eerie and sinister. Most of the people were walking towards them, and climbing on the coaches. Amazingly, most of them didn't seem to notice them, staring right past the creatures.

Alex somehow slipped onto one of the empty coaches unnoticed. Everyone was wearing the same billowing black robes, but with four different crests: a golden lion on a red background, a silver snake on a green background, a bronze eagle on a blue background, and a black badger on a yellow background. Alex knew that if he was spotted, it would be very obvious that he wasn't one of them.

* * *

After a short ride, Alex saw an enormous, castle-like building. The coaches were headed straight for it. As soon as the coaches stopped, all the people formed a crowd and hurried up the stone steps to the castlelike building. They entered a large hall ablaze with torches and the sounds of the many footsteps echoing off the walls. Alex followed at a distance. Fortunately, they were talking and did not notice him. They quickly crossed the hall to a gigantic room. Alex did not enter, but saw the room as the people rushed in. He gasped. It was a huge hall, with four long tables, each with one of the crests he had seen earlier. Candles floated in midair along the tables. There were silvery ghosts, floating around and talking to the people. There seemed to be no ceiling, and Alex found himself looking at a starless night sky. At the front, some adults in billowing robes of different colors were seated, and at the center, a man with long, silvery hair and beard and glasses, dressed in blue robes.

Alex felt like he had wandered into a fairy tale. Floating candles, ghosts, fleshless horses with wings, and people in robes? He thought he had gone mad.


	4. Dumbledore's Office

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! But this chapter is slightly longer than the others ^^**

**Also, thanks to Morhange, Ichihime, Dramione4evs, and mooree for their reviews!  
**

**Chapter 4: Dumbledore's Office**

†

Harry was wandering the castle again, with the help of his father's old cloak and the Maurader's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered, and tapped the seemingly blank piece of parchment. "Lumos." The message appeared in green ink (Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the Marauders Map) and the map of Hogwarts appeared. He quickly found the corridor he was in, and stared at the name "Alex Rider", which was right behind him. He immediately turned around, wand raised. He was looking at a fair-haired boy wearing Muggle clothing with serious brown eyes, which were wide with alarm.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his wand still pointed at him.

"Alex Rider."

"What are you doing here?"

Alex hesitated, and said, "I boarded the wrong train by accident."

"You're a Muggle," Harry said, raising his wand slightly.

"What's a Muggle?"

Harry ignored the last question. "Come with me. If you try to run, I have a wand pointed at you."

Alex glanced at the wooden stick he was holding. "A wand?"

Harry looked at him, muttered something under his breath, and a green jet of light flashed from it and he was thrown backwards. Alex landed painfully on the floor. He stared at him. "You're… a sorcerer!"

"No. I'm a wizard." Harry said this like it should be obvious. "Now follow me."

* * *

"Password?" Asked the stone gargoyle.

"Cockroach Cluster." Harry answered. It lept aside and allowed them to pass. The wall behind it split into two to reveal a spiral stone staircase.

"Cockroach cluster?" Alex asked.

"I don't know why, Dumbledore chose it."

They stepped onto the staircase, which moved like an escalator. It led to a highly polished oak door with a brass knocker. Harry knocked on it.

"Enter," said a voice from behind the door.

Harry opened the door. There was a beautiful circular room. There were noises coming out of silver instruments, whirling and emitting puffs of smoke. The walls were decorated with moving portraits, and a shabby, pointed hat was sitting on a shelf behind an enormous claw-footed desk. Sitting at the desk was the man with long, silvery hair Alex had seen when he first arrived at Hogwarts, dressed in sweeping robes of dark blue.

"This boy was wandering near the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, sir." Harry said.

The man looked at Alex with his piercing blue eyes. "Very well. Would you mind leaving us, Harry?"

Harry left the room. For the first time, Alex noticed a golden perch on the door, and at that moment, whatever was inside it burst into flames. He stared at it with amazement as a magnificent red bird burst from the ashes.

"I'm sorry you had to see Fawkes on his Burning Day. Fawkes is a pheonix." Dumbledore added, seeing Alex's expression, "Pheonixes burst into flames when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes."

Alex stared at Fawks. "A…a pheonix?" he stammered.

"Yes."

"Harry said that he was a… wizard," Alex began. "and a pheonix just burst into flames. Am I hallucinating?"

"No, I assure you that this is all real. You have discovered the world of wizardry."

Alex wanted to laugh. Witches and wizards… like in a fairy tale? But the man had said all this so seriously, Alex had a hard time trying to convince himself this wasn't real.

"I have some questions." Alex said. Dumbledore nodded. "If there are people who can create magic, why haven't I heard of them?" Alex asked.

"If Muggles found out there was such thing as magic, they would wand magical solutions to all of their problems. No, it is better for us to remain hidden. Some Muggles, hoever, are aware that wizards exist. Your Prime Minister, for example."

"What are Muggles?"

"Muggles are people without magical ability."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Since you have discovered our secret and we cannot let the other Muggles know, I'm afraid you'll have to stay for the rest of the year. Even though you are a Muggle, I wonder if the Sorting Hat can Sort you…" Dumbledore looked at the shabby looking hat. His blue eyes twinkled.

"Sort? Sort into what?"

"Four witches and wizards founded Hogwarts, this school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. They each have their own house at Hogwarts. Gryffindor prizes bravery and daring, Ravenclaw prizes intelligence, Hufflepuff prizes loyalty, and Slytherin prizes cunning and resourcefulness. You will be sorted into one of these houses when you put on this hat." Dumbledore explained patiently and picked up the hat and handed it to Alex.

Alex put the hat on. Immediately, there was a small voice in his head saying, "Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Very brave, I see. Also very clever and resourceful. Gryffindor, or Slytherin? I think you'd better be in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word out loud, and Dumbledore took the hat and put it back on the shelf. "Hmm. Interesting." Dumbledore said.

"You will stay in the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry when school is in session, and you will go with a boy in Slytherin during Christmas and Easter break and the summer. You will follow Harry to his classes. We will talk more before Christmas break."

**A/N: What did you think? Please review!**


	5. Trouble with Malfoy

**A/N: Yeah... I know... I took WAAAY too much time writing this, and it's not even very good. But I had homework, okay?**

**Also, thanks to Sakura Lisel, biblioholic, PhantomGirl12, Akuma-beast-16, and sama-chan for reviewing!**

**Chapter 5: Trouble with Malfoy  
**

**†**

"Alan, I'm afraid we have bad news from Smithers. Alex has disappeared." Mrs. Jones said.

"Disappeared?"

"Yes. Smithers had a device tracking him, but it seems he has… disappeared. It has never happened before."

* * *

"You may go, Alex…"

Alex walked out of Dumbledore's office with his head spinning. Harry was crouching by the door with what appeared to be a long, flesh-colored string. When he saw Alex, he hastily stuffed it in his bag and stood up.

"Um, the Sorting Hat sorted me into Gryffindor, and Professor Dumbledore told me that I'm going to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the year and-"

"You're going to follow me to my classes and go with a boy in Slytherin during the summer."

Alex stared at him. "How did you know?" Harry suddenly looked slightly guilty and refused to say any more on the subject. Alex had a feeling it had to do with the flesh-colored string he had seen Harry stuff into his bag.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Alex found himself dressed in black robes with the crest with a lion he had seen earlier. Harry was standing impatiently by the hole that was covered by a painting that Harry called the Fat Lady.

"Come one, We're going to be late, and trust me, you do not want to be late for Potions. Snape hates Gryffindors." He said.

Puzzled, Alex followed Harry through the corridors full of students in black robes and down a staircase.

"Oh, skip that step!" Harry said, pointing to the one below Alex's foot. Too late, his foot sunk into the step like it was liquid, then stopped and he couldn't pull it out, as if it had solidified. For a second, Alex panicked. He tried to pull his foot out. It would budge. He tried harder, and suddenly, it came out and he landed in a sitting position a few steps down. Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Hey, you could have warned me earlier!" Alex said defensively.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Harry said, still grinning. He helped Alex to his feet and they descended into the dungeons.

"Nice place." Alex said sarcastically. Harry shrugged. They arrived at the potions classroom five minutes late. A thin man with sallow skin, greasy black hair, and cold black eyes wearing robes of black that gave him the appearance of an overgrown bat was at the front of the room. He noticed them at once.

"There you are, Potter. Late again. Five points from Gryffindor. Next time it will be ten." Then he noticed Alex. His eyes narrowed. "Rider, is it? I understand you are a Muggle with no magical ability?" He sneered. The people with snake crests laughed. "Sit over there and take out Advanced Potion Making, Potter. Rider, sit over there." He said, putting them very far from each other. Alex reluctantly sat next to Malfoy, remembering the sneering, cold boy from the train. Malfoy sneered at him.

"Turn to page two hundred thirty-nine. You may begin."

Despite the fact that he was sitting next to Malfoy, who kept on sneering at him and making rude remarks, the next hour was bearable. He watched as Malfoy made a Cheering potion (it was written in the book). Still, he was relieved when Snape announced that Potions class was over, giving them an eighteen-inch essay as homework.

"Eighteen inch essay? What does that mean?" Alex asked as they were walking out.

"Later," Harry muttered, looking behind him. Alex knew who it was before he turned around. Malfoy.

"Harry has a Muggle friend!" he sneered, and two silent, hulking boys laughed stupidly. Alex decided that he didn't like the Slytherins, and was not looking forward to spending a summer with one. He saw Harry reach for his wand. Alex was faster. He an uncontrollable anger, and before he knew what he was doing, he lashed out, and Malfoy's eyes widened as he crumpled to the ground. Students were stopping and staring, pointing, and whispering. Harry grabbed Alex's wrist and marched out. Alex could feel the student's stares boring into his back. Harry led him into the Gryffindor Common Room and up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"What was that about?" he exploded after he muttered a charm and waved his wand.

"Er…"

"This is a _wizarding school_. You can't _attack_ people in the middle of the corridor without a wand or magic or knowing how to use it! You were lucky Malfoy didn't curse you. You have no idea what these people can do to you."

"Um…"

"They can take comtrol of your mind with a wave of their wand. They can torture you without going anywhere near you. They can kill you with a single curse. I've seen it all before. You have to be more careful than _that_. Don't make enemies here."

"Fine." Alex muttered. Even though he doubted that every Harry said was true, he certainly knew that these people could hurt him easily.

Suddenly, all the anger seemed to drain out of Harry. He looked exhausted. "Here is your bed." He said, gesturing towards an empty, neatly made bed next the untidy bed he sat down on.

"Well. I guess we should go to bed, then…"

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Do you see any mistakes? Any ways it can be improved? Please review!  
**


End file.
